Time To Kill
by esteed
Summary: Steed is the target, Mrs. Peel is the trigger and Batman and Robin are in the picture again. Updated 12/12 Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

It was a windy night in September. The bright light of the full moon pierced the darkness. A shadowy figure crept up Hogden Lane to number 7 and left a small white package, tied with a crisp red ribbon on the doorstep, before ringing the bell, and retreating to a safe vantage point. An elderly, portly gentleman with greying hair and spectacles opened the door. "Hello," he said authoritatively. His eye caught the package, and he harumphed curiously. "Wonder what this is." The gentleman picked up the package, and went back into the house, closing the door behind him. ' The shadowy figure pulled a small device out of his pocket and pulled the antenna up. A video screen lit up and he could see the portly gentleman beaming at the screen. "It certainly is a beautiful watch," the gentleman murmured to himself. The shadowy figure smiled to himself. The device was working perfectly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Mrs. Peel sat down in her favorite restaurant, she breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she could get some rest and relaxation. Especially after that trip to Gotham City. Smiling, she opened the menu. Printed in huge letters were the words, MRS. PEEL. She looked up questioningly at the waiter who had handed her the menu. It was no waiter, but Steed. "We're needed," he completed, smiling down at Mrs. Peel. 


	2. Batman and Robin enter the frame

Sorry it took so long. I had writer's block. Not any more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, sugar rush!  
  
Steed plopped a huge pile of manila folders down on the desk in front of Mrs. Peel. "Twelve men have been murdered," he began. "All top level Ministry officials.All suspected of treason. "They're dead, they can't defend themselves," Mrs. Peel mused. "They could have been-" "Framed?" Steed flashed a smile, his dark brown eyes lighting up. "Exactly what we thought." "Any suspects," Mrs. Peel questioned. "Tow," Steed replied. "A Mr. George Anri, head electronics expert for the Ministry, and-" he trailed off. "And," Mrs. Peel questioned. "And a certain lovely young Ms. Simpson," Steed answered dreamily, staring into space. "I'll take Ms. Simpson," Mrs. Peel said firmly, snapping her fingers under Steed's nose. "Do you have the address?" "Number Three, Cat's Cradle," Steed shot this information off of the top of his head. Mrs. Peel smirked. "You go to George Anri," She ordered. "And we'll meet back at my flat." She opened the door to go, but stopped dead in her tracks. Batman and Robin were standing there, ready to ring the bell. She whirled around and fixed Steed with a no nonsense look. Steed smiled. "One thing I forgot to mention, Mrs. Peel," he said, "the secrets leaked involved the United States, so two emissaries were sent: Batman and Robin." Mrs. Peel smiled sarcastically. "Fine," she answered brightly, "Batman and I will go talk to Ms. Simpson, and you and Robin can go and talk with George Anri. Steed blanched. 'Why don't I take Batman," he suggested. Mrs. Peel stifled a laugh. "All right," she agreed. "Come on, Robin, we'll take my Lotus." As they turned and walked out the door, Steed and Batman assessed each other. "Shall we go," Batman asked. "We're taking my car," Steed replied, "The Batmobile would be too suspicious." And with that rather callous statement, he walked out the door. 


	3. A Suspect?

Mrs. Peels' shiny blue Lotus Elan pulled up outside No. 3 Cat's Cradle. "Here we are," she said, opening her door. Robin didn't even bother with the door, instead, he simply raised himself up and over the door. Mrs. Peel smiled at this, but made no remark. Instead she walked up to the somber gray door and rapped her knuckles smartly on it. "Yes," a petite blonde woman with a pageboy haircut answered the door. "Ms. Simpson," Mrs. Peel questioned. "Yes," the woman answered, bewilderment and a hint of interest in her eyes as she looked Robin over. "I'm Mrs. Emma Peel, and this is Robin, the Boy Wonder," Mrs. Peel said, gesturing with her hand. "We're here to discuss-" 'The murders with me," Ms. Simpson interrupted. "I guess you had better come in." She opened the door wide and stepped back allowing Robin and Mrs. Peel to enter before shutting the door behind them.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ms. Simpson led them into a small, cozy living room. "What did you want to know," she asked straightforwardly. "Well, ma'am, to be honest," Robin stuttered. "We wanted to know how you were connected with the murders," Mrs. Peel interrupted, calculating Ms. Simpson with her eyes. "I am a secretary at the Ministry," Ms. Simpson began, "However, I am not a secretary for just one person, but rather for everyone and anyone who may need my services. You see I am a button-lip secretary." "Button-lip," Robin questioned confusedly. "The highest division of secretary," Ms. Simpson told him. "I am also an expert in short hand, and can take notes at two hundred words per minute. I have worked with all of the men who were murdered," she took a deep breath, "I don't deny that I had difficulties with some of them." "What kind of difficulties," Mrs. Peel questioned. "I wanted a raise. I earned less than any other secretary in my division.But they all said no." At this, Ms. Simpson smiled bitterly, "They said that women didn't need to earn as much." Mrs. Peel rose, "Thank you very much, Ms. Simpson, we'll be in touch." She motioned to Robin and they left the room, leaving Ms. Simpson sitting on the dainty couch, alone. She looked up as they left the room, the bitterness in her face changing to relief. 


	4. A Rivalry? You bet!

The two groups converged at Mrs. Peel's flat later that day. "So what did you find out," Mrs. Peel questioned, looking intently at Steed. 'Mr. George Anri is terribly frightened," he responded, downing his ice tea with an inward grimace. Of course Batman objected to any alcoholic beverages. Why it was uncivilized to say the least. But that's what comes of- "And," Mrs. Peel questioned. Steed looked up, startled out of his thoughts for the second time that day. "We think that he had something to do with the murders," Batman clarified. "How did your interview go?" "Well, she does have motive," Mrs. Peel replied. "All of the men who were murdered wouldn't give her a raise. They told her that women didn't need to earn a lot of money." "But, I just can't imagine someone so nice doing something so horrible," Robin interrupted. "She was crying when we left." "Was she," Mrs. Peel raised her eyebrows. "The 'sobbing' stopped when we left the room." Robin looked pensive. "In the meantime, who wants some more ice tea?" Steed looked stricken.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Hey boss. I think they're on to me." "Who?" "Steed and Batman. I might have, accidentally let my temper get the better of me." "That's all right," the whispery voice had a hint of laughter in it. "We'll just make sure they don't get any farther in their investigation. Here's what you're going to do."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
BRRING. BRRING. The telephone woke a groggy Steed the next morning. "Hello," he asked, in the middle of a huge yawn. A muffled voice answered, "Mr. George Anri has been murdered." "Who is this," Steed questioned, instantly awake. Of course that may have just been due to the fact that he had taken a large sip from a glass of perfectly chilled champagne. "Never mind. You and your partner better get over to his house." CLICK. Steed hurriedly dialed Mrs. Peel's number, conveniently forgetting about Batman and Robin. "It could be a trap," he thought to himself. But that thought was swept from his mind in the excitement of the moment.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Mrs. Peel and Steed pulled up in front of Anri's house and quickly got out of the car. "Let's split up," Steed whispered in Mrs. Peel's ear. "We'll find the body more quickly that way." Mrs. Peel nodded in agreement, and dashed up the front steps of the house. While Steed began to check the grounds, she tried the handle of the huge front door. As she opened the door, Mrs. Peel heard a loud noise coming from the depths of the dark house. Intent on finding the noise, she didn't notice the dark figure creeping up behind her. Didn't notice until.WHAM! She was hit from behind. The last thing Mrs. Peel noticed was a person bending over her. 


	5. What Happened to Mrs Peel?

The Batmobile pulled up in the circular drive of George Anri's mansion-like house, right behind Steed's green Bentley.  
  
"Golly, Batman," Robin said, worriedly, "Do you think something could have happened to them?" He began to stand up with the Bat-bull horn.  
  
"Not this time, old chum," Batman cautioned. "We must be stealthy. The suspect could be awaiting our arrival."  
  
"Oh.sure," Robin replied, jumping out of the bat-mobile. Batman followed, and the dynamic duo ran to the door and rang the bell. Hearing no answer, they opened the door and slipped in, only to be knocked unconscious. First Robin, then Batman.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
When Batman and Robin awoke, they were strapped on gurneys on either side of Mrs. Peel.  
  
"Mmmm," Mrs. Peel groaned. Groggily, she opened her eyes. "What happened," she questioned.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us," Batman responded.  
  
"The details are a bit hazy. But, when I entered the house somehone hit me on the back of the head."  
  
Batman nodded as she talked. "That's exactly what happened to Robin and me. Luckily I think I can reach my." his voice trailed off.  
  
"What," Mrs. Peel questioned.  
  
"My utility belt is gone," Batman responded glumly.  
  
"Are you looking for these," a familiar voice questioned. Mr. Anri stepped into the light. He smiled as he held up the two belts.  
  
"So you were right," Mrs. Peel said. "It was George Anri."  
  
"So you suspected me." Anri didn't sound shocked, and he smiled as he said the words. "Then you already know why you are here."  
  
'Of course," Batman responded. "We knew too much."  
  
"Or you suspected that we did," Mrs. Peel added, studying Anri. She lifted her head and looked around the dark room. "And since Steed isn't here, I'm guessing we're to be used as bait."  
  
"Very good, Mrs. Peel," Anri said mockingly. "Now, which one of you is going to make the necessary phone call to get Steed here?" The room was silent. "Let's not all jump at once." Anri waited a few moments. "All right. If you won't volunteer, one of you shall be selected." He walked to the foot of Robin's gurney and began pulling it out the door.  
  
"Robin," Batman shouted. "Don't worry old chum!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Meanwhile, Steed, unable to find Mrs. Peel at Anri's house, had returned to his flat. He began dialing Mrs. Peel's number for the fourth time. "Where could she be," he murmured impatiently. "Perhaps she's over at Bruce's London flat." He opened his adress book and quickly dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" It was Alfred.  
  
"Alfred."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Steed. How may I help you?"  
  
"Is Mrs. Peel there," Steed asked anxiously  
  
"Indeed she is not, sir," Alfred responded regretfully. "Nor are Master Bruce and Master Dick. They left at around eight-thirty this morning. Apparently Mrs. Peel left a message for them on her answering machine."  
  
"Thank you, Alfred," Steed replied. "If you hear anything from them, please call me."  
  
"Is something wrong sir?"  
  
Steed hesitated, knowing how much Bruce and Dick meant to Alfred. ".They're missing." 


	6. Steed's Thoughts

"Missing," Alfred gasped.  
  
"Don't worry, Alfred," Steed comforted him. "I'm sure that they will turn up."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Alfred replied. "I will indeed call you if they return."  
  
Steed hung up, and drew his hands rakishly through his hair, sighing deeply. Where could they be? He smirked. Anyone who had kidnapped didn't know what they were in for. Mrs. Peel was a black belt. She was also an astonishingly beautiful and intelligent woman. Steed didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.Steed smiled. Nothing would happen. As much as he hated to admit it, there was a reason why Batman and Robin were called the dynamic duo. Evil forces collapsed in the path of their work.  
  
BRRIING! The phone rang, startling Steed out of his thoughts. He jumped to his feet and raced to the phone.  
  
"Hello," he eagerly questioned. "Mrs. Peel, Robin.Batman?" 


	7. The phone call

"Mr. Steed," the obviously masculine voice said.  
  
"Who is this," Steed demanded.  
  
"Come, come, Mr. Steed," the voice sneered. "You must have your suspicions. If not.you're not as smart as I thought you were."  
  
Steed decided to air his thoughts. "Fine, Mr. Anri," he responded. "What is it that you want?"  
  
"I think you know," Anri responded. "I have three people who I believe you are looking for."  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth," Steed calmly questioned.  
  
"You want proof, Mr. Steed? Fine. Here's your proof."  
  
"Mr. Steed," a youthful voice questioned.  
  
"Robin," Steed almost shouted the name. "How are you? Is everyone all right? How is Mrs. Peel?!?!?"  
  
"Everyone is fine, Mr. Steed. Our heads are a little bit sore, but that's because-"  
  
"Enough," Anri cut the Boy Wonder off. "Do you believe me now, Mr. Steed?"  
  
Steed sighed heavily. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Come to my house, unarmed, and alone at 6 pm tonight."  
  
Click. The phone went dead. Steed smiled grimly. Twilight. The perfect time.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Anri and his four victims sat staring at the television monitor. Steed's vintage green Bentley had just pulled up. "Well I will say one thing about Mr. Steed," Anri said to Mrs. Peel, cold eyes glinting, "he's prompt. It's exactly six o'clock." He left the room, laughing evilly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Steed moved cautiously through the slowly darkening house, his mind on the prize; finding Mrs. Peel, Robin, and yeah, Batman, too-alive. If anything happened to Mrs. Peel, well, Anri would regret it. Engrossed in his thoughts, Steed didn't notice the dark figure creeping up behind him. Slowly the figure raised his arms and swiftly brought an object down hard on the crown of Steed's head. Steed crumpled slowly to the floor, and the assailant stepped into the light, a look of triumph on his face. It was Anri. He began dragging the inert body of Steed across the floor. 


	8. Is Steed OK?

As the door to the room where the others were being held swung open, Mrs. Peel looked, expectantly to the figure who now came in. As she saw Anri move into view, her eyes filled with tears. He looked up, and smiled, then dropped Steed's legs and turned, his back toward Steed.  
  
"That's right, Mrs. Peel," he gloated. "You're precious Steed fell for the simple trap that we set for him. And now, you're all going to-"  
  
During this speech, Steed had slowly gotten to his feet and brought his bowler down on Anri's head.  
  
CLANG!  
  
Both Batman and Robin looked startled at the unlikely sound. Steed stiffled a laugh and brushed off the bowler before tapping the crown on an empty table.  
  
"Metal," he explained smuggly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"How did you know that Anri would try to hit you on the back of the head, and render you unconscious in that manner," Batman asked. After delivering Anri to the police, everyone had gone to Bruce's London flat, and Alfred was now serving them tea.  
  
"Robin gave me the hint. He said that his head was sore."  
  
Bruce smiled at the pint-sized hero. "Good work, old chum."  
  
"I don't know," Mrs. Peel sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong, Mrs. Peel" Bruce asked, concern showing in both his voice and his face. Steed bristled, and moved closer to Mrs. Peel.  
  
"It just seems too easy," Mrs. Peel explained. "Almost like someone set it up, so that," her voice trailed off.  
  
"We wouldn't find the real mastermind behind this plot," Steed finished.  
  
"Exactly," Mrs. Peel acknowledged, staring straight into Steed's eyes, electricity sparking between them.  
  
Bruce cleared his throat. "Well, I think it's about time for bed." Steed and Mrs. Peel jumped.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow, Bruce," Mrs. Peel questioned, rising to leave.  
  
"Most definitely," he replied with a smile.  
  
Steed fumed as the walked out the door to his Bentley, as well as the entire way to Mrs. Peel's flat.  
  
"Good-night, Steed," Mrs. Peel smiled lovingly at him, before lightly kissing Steed's cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"I'll call you. Good-night, Mrs. Peel," Steed replied, feeling more jovial than he had all day. He watched in admiration as she walked gracefully through the door of her building. Sighing, he reached his hand down to take off the parking brake. But at the same time, a hand holding a gun reached forward from the back seat. Steed stiffened as he felt the cold metal of the gun press against the back of his head.  
  
"Easy does it, Mr. Steed," The voice was cold, yet feminine. "Don't turn around, just pretend everything is normal. Except at this next stoplight, turn left."  
  
Steed managed to catch a glimpse of the woman in the rearview mirror: petite, blonde, with a pageboy haircut, and an expression of pure evil on her face. "You know you didn't have to bring a gun," he quipped. "I'd do anything for a pretty lady."  
  
"Just drive," she growled. 


	9. A Missing Partner

By the next afternoon, Mrs. Peel was worried, to say the least. Steed hadn't called her, as he had promised he would, and when she had driven over to see if he was all right, he hadn't even the decency to be at home! Mrs. Peel resolved then and there that she would never again let Steed use that.charming voice.She picked up the phone. Better safe than sorry, she always said, so she dialed Bruce, hoping he would be able to help her locate that roguish.that uncouth.that cad of a.darling, John Steed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Steed awoke handcuffed to a large pipe. He remembered little of the night before; just being shoved into a small cell. They'd probably moved him while he was asleep. Well, he'd soon find out what was going on.  
  
The door to the room Steed was in slowly creaked open, and a woman dressed all in black, and carrying a whip, entered the room.  
  
"Good-day, Mr. Steed."  
  
Steed lifted his head, wincing at the stiffness in his neck, "Good-day, Ms. Simpson." The woman stepped away, taken aback. "Well, isn't that why you brought me here? Because I knew too much," Steed questioned. A crack of the whip near Steed's ear did not subdue him into silence. "Normally I don't go for these sort of things, but,"  
  
"Would you please just shut up?" Ms. Simpson screamed. "What made you suspect me?"  
  
"You had the motive and the opportunity. Clearly Anri merely supplied the capital. He wasn't smart enough to undertake such a supreme criminal feat."  
  
Ms. Simpson smirked. "You have that right, Mr. Steed. Anri, for all his wealth, has the mind of a child. I was the brains behind the operation. I planned it all."  
  
"And what a superb job you did, too," Steed acknowledged.  
  
"Thank you," Ms. Simpson smiled as she stepped into the light. Her eyes went cold, "But now you know too much, John Steed, and you must die." 


	10. Is he dead?

"When did you last see Mr. Steed," Batman questioned Mrs. Peel. "Last night," she replied. "He said he would call me today, but that never happened. I went over to his flat to see if anything had happened to him, but his car wasn't there. I went up to his flat. His bed hadn't been slept in, and there was an unopened bottle of champagne sitting on the kitchen counter." "Perhaps he just made his bed, or didn't want champagne," Robin suggested, helpfully. Mrs. Peel smiled knowingly. "You obviously don't know Steed. He never makes his bed. He hires a maid to do so, and she said that there was no need to make it this morning. As for the champagne.well, Steed just isn't himself until he has his first glass of champagne in the morning.: Batman and Robin exchanged glances. "Well," Batman said, "I suppose we should get started. Who were the suspects?" "Anri and-" "Ms. Simpson," Robin cut in." "That must be who kidnapped Steed," Mrs. Peel shouted. "She masterminded the whole plot!" "Then why kidnap only Steed," Robin questioned puzzled. "If Steed went missing," Batman explained, "Ms. Simpson knew that if he went missing, we would go searching. He was also the easiest one to kidnap. Mrs. Peel was in her flat, she wouldn't be likely to let anyone in, would she? You and I were in the London Batcave, where she couldn't find us. Do you understand now?" "Of course," Robin exclaimed. "Now I see!" "The only question," Mrs. Peel interjected, "is where to find Steed, now." Batman smiled. "Luckily, Mrs. Peel, I brought my Automatic Bat Locator, Let me just type in Steed's name, and," The device spat out a small piece of paper. "Steed is in a secret room at Ms. Simpson's house." "I'm going to get him," Mrs. Peel stated calmly. "Wait, Mrs. Peel, we need to think this through," Batman soothed her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ms. Simpson stood in front of Steed, holding a lined paper tablet, and a stub of a pencil. "So, how would you like to die?" "Do you have any idea how many times I have heard that line," Steed responded. "Awe have a wide choice of deaths available," she continued, unhearing, "Strangulation, suffocation, hanging, shooting, starvation, alcohol overload, bunt trauma to your head." "Are you mad," Steed asked, staring wide-eyed at the women who stood before him. "Sop you won't choose? I'll choose for you then. Hmm." she stood staring at the list in front of her. I choose.strangulation! She took a rope out of her pocket, and stretched it tauntly around her fingers, before slowly walking toward Steed, savoring the moment. 


	11. Steed is Saved

The door burst open, revealing Mrs. Peel. "Batman's gadgets do certainly seem to come in handy," she remarked. "Mrs. Peel," Steed looked very happy to see her. Ms. Simpson, on the other hand, was furious. "No," she screamed. "I'm going to kill Steed, and you can't stop me!" Mrs. Peel smirked, and moved confidently toward the deranged woman. Ms. Simpson pulled out a knife and charged toward Mrs. Peel. With a few deft judo moves, and one she had learned from Steed, Mrs. Peel disarmed the other woman and rendered her unconcious. Steed smiled up at Mrs. Peel as she walked over. "Nice move." "What were you thinking, getting kidnapped," she damanded. "I'm sorry." "That's my Johnsie Wonsie," she smiled and tweaked his nose, before beginning to untie him. Batman and Robin rushed into the room. "Are we," Batman began. "Too late," Mrs. Peel finished. "You shouldn't have gone off by yourself," Batman chided. Steed stood up, rubbing his arms. "She's too stubborn for her own good. Now will someone help me find my bowler?  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** TAG  
  
"Steed we've been searching for nearly three hourse," Mrs. Peel sighed. "We're not going to find it." "I'm not leaving without my bowler," Steed declared stubbornly. "There's a chair here somewhere. Why don't you just sit down and rest?" CRUNCH. "Mrs. Peel, what was that," Steed questioned. She walked into view, a crushed bowler in her hands. Steed looked absolutely stricken. "Well, at least we can leave now," she laughed, before putting her arm around Steed and gently leading him off. 


End file.
